


Fix it, for us.

by Fudgyjammy14



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Cheating, Light Angst, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-26 19:26:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19012315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fudgyjammy14/pseuds/Fudgyjammy14
Summary: “Anyone can give up, it’s the easiest thing in the world to do. But let’s forget all the reasons why it won’t work. And believe to the one reason why it will”





	1. Chapter 1

5:00am

Jiwon woke up groggily with the familiar feel of Junhoe’s milky smooth body moving in his arms and the familiar feel of him shoving himself back onto his raging morning hardon. It was probably his loud grunt that transmuted into a moan when he roughly impaled himself on Jiwon that awakened him as this wasn't something he was unused to.

"You horny bitch," Jiwon growled in his ear, beginning to pump his butthole.

Junhoe chuckled "YOUR horny bitch,"

Junhoe was hot outside and in - he was always a heat generator when he slept, which suited Jiwon fine, as he'd always been a cold sleeper but hated to admit it, even to himself. Junhoe’s hole was still soaked from a gargantuan load that Jiwon dumped onto him late last night when he'd gotten in after a week away on a business trip, and it added to the pleasure when his TIGHT butthole working on Jiwon’s cock, making it feel like his cock was churning hot molten cheese. (Okay, maybe cheese wasn't the best analogy)

Jiwon was thinking too much, so he shoved Junhoe over onto his stomach and went with him, on him, never pulling out. His thrusts were harder and deeper this way, and Junhoe clawed the bed and yelled, "ohhhhhhhh FUCK ME JIWON YEEESS aaaaahhh”

Hands planted on Junhoe's wide, well-developed shoulders, Jiwon’s back was arched, and he was drilling Junhoe's ass, bottoming out and grinding himself into him.

Jiwon pulled out as hard as he slammed in, each thrust bringing a cry from Junhoe that ended in a loan but curtailed moan. Junhoe was thrusting back into Jiwon, his arms extended and hands now flat against the headboard to brace himself.

Just when Junhoe was getting loud enough to signal that he was close to cumming his eyes was caught by Jiwon’s phone flashing on the table by his side of the bed. When he looked over, to his great surprise, it was a photo coming into Jiwon's phone . . . a photo of a very widely-gaping, lube-slicked asshole.

"OH FUCK YESSSSS JUST LIKE THATTTTTTTTT!" he growled.

Fortunately, he wasn't distracted by what he saw on Jiwon's phone, he keeps on moaning despite his thoughts swirling.

When Junhoe got in the night before he'd taken a car service from the airport. He texted Jiwon when they touched down, and it had been close to an hour before he replied. Then he hadn't been home long when Junhoe got there - the house was still stuffy from the day - and he was getting out of the shower.

As Jiwon’s hips increased the pace of his thrusts. Junhoe was loving it, working back into Jiwon’s thrusts harder, needier for it. His burgeoning suspicions fueled his eagerness to be fucked, and it’s not distracting him.

And then another text – (this one actual text)

Thank God for Junhoe’s decision to have his eyes done - it had been a tough decision, since two of his friends who had their eyes lasered both had terrible complications - because he could read the text on the screen when it flashed up.

_still feeling you - will be walking funny all day - can't wait for your next visit here. xo_

Junhoe was suddenly enraged, and he tries to pull out from Jiwon but Jiwon pushed his face into the matress hard with his hand on the back of Junhoe’s sweaty bedhead, braced himself better, and really slammed his cock into him even harder, faster. "That's what you want, baby?"

"Jiwon aaaaah fucccccck mmmm!" Junhoe moaned while crying into the bedsheets.

Jiwon felt Junhoe’s butt hole stiffed around his cock, his body bucking under him, and Jiwon knew he'd fucked Junhoe's load out of him.

Junhoe was crying at his dismay, though, his own balls were boiling over, and he felt his body begin to electrify, no matter his building anger . . . and hurt.

"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh” Jiwon groaned, as his own body snapped and began to pump, from his nuts, and he felt his first blast gushing through the length of him and into Junhoe. He couldn't stop himself. He just pumped and pumped

"Awww, FUCK Jiwon let me go!” Junhoe panted.

THAT snapped Jiwon out of it, and Junhoe yanked himself out of him and was on his feet. "What the-"

Junhoe whirled around and slapped Jiwon hard on his arms "Check your phone, you cheating fucker!"

And he headed to the bathroom, with tears in his eyes and tight chest. Junhoe would not let Jiwon see him, God dammit!

"Junhoe, what’s happening? wait. Junhoe!"


	2. Chapter 2

Junhoe snapped the lock on the bathroom door and then opened the tap in the shower. He slumped against the wall, and his chest now heaving.

"Junhoe, please, let’s talk. Talk to me baby" Jiwon called through the locked door, jiggling the handle and then tapping on the door with the broad palms of his hands.

"Junhoe, it's not what you think."

Well, that was like a hard slap. Nothing like being played for a fool.

"Just leave me the fuck alone, Jiwon," Junhoe yelled, stepping into the shower.

Standing under the icy cold spray - he'd deliberately only turned on the cold only, to punish himself - his mind catalogued events that, at the time, hadn't meant anything but now took on new meaning. As he did, the picture came into focus . . . unfortunately.

It's probably a good thing that Junhoe had set the shower to ice cold, given the time he spent, ultimately sitting on the tiled shower floor, shivering and then crying.

Junhoe finally got himself up in the still-icy cold water and washed himself clean off Jiwon, at least physically. His arms, legs, everything in between and even his thoughts felt slow and heavy.

He knew what was coming - all of it. There would be drama, both with Jiwon and with his friends, with their mutual friends and with family on both sides. Simply resolving to be adult about it would change very little. There would be uncomfortable silences, innuendos and inappropriate questions.

They'd gotten through the first shit-storm on the wings of their euphoric lust and what Junhoe thought then was their almost obsessive, growing love for each other, letting the crazy swirl around them but focusing on each other and nothing else.

Junhoe found himself at a stop again, having washed everything, he vaguely remembered, the icy cold water still streaming over him, feeling nothing . . . physically. Yeah, it was going to be tough. Complicated and tough. He slammed off the tap and stepped out, grabbing one of the oversized fluffy gray towels they'd picked out together. Right then it felt like sandpaper, and Junhoe wished they had something else in the bathroom, something that wasn't HIS; even one of the gym's crappy, thin, frayed towels would have been better.

Wrapping the damp towel around his waist he didn't bother brushing his teeth. The shower was to wash Jiwon off him, and he'd done that. Now he just needed to get the fuck out of there.

When Junhoe opened the door, he found Jiwon sitting on the floor, falling into the bathroom because he'd had his back to the door. Jiwon was getting up as Junhoe stepped around him. Not looking at him, but in the corner of his vision he could see he'd been crying and looked awful. Junhoe hoped he could freeze that memory of him looking like that and will his every moment to be that miserable for quite a while.

Jiwon grabbed at his leg. "Junhoe, PLEEEEEEEEEEEEASE, just listen to me baby please" he begged.

But Junhoe kept walking and went to their closet.

"No, Junhoe" Jiwon said behind him calmly as Junhoe walked into the extravagant space.

"YOU listen," Junhoe called out. "I'm going out. I'll call you later to see if you've found a place or checked into a hotel. If you have, I'll come home. If you haven't, I'll check into a hotel. On Monday one of us will leave this place."

"FFFUCK NO BABE PLEASSSSSSSSSSSSE" Jiwon whined, but Junhoe cut him off.

Junhoe whirled, furious. "FUCK YOU, JIWON!" he yelled.

He advanced on Jiwon menacingly, though absurdly, since he was naked and no match for Jiwon’s size or his bigger muscle.

"FUCK YOU!" Junhoe said almost nose to nose with him,

"Junhoe, please. I just want to-" Jiwon said as he’d reached out and tried to touch Junhoe’s arms, but Junhoe shrugged free of his grip violently, backing up a couple of steps.

"NO!" Junhoe shouted, as if he was telling a rapist to stop, more to his own feelings of desire for him than anything. "You will NEVER touch me again Jiwon. NEVER! YOU did this, Jiwon. We're DONE!"

They stood there, Junhoe glaring at Jiwon and Jiwon looking miserable. He looked about a tenth as miserable as Junhoe felt.

"Now leave me the fuck in peace to dress and get out of here so I don't have to look at you," Junhoe told him breathlessly, with more resignation than determination.

That last made Jiwon’s face go from miserable to blank, as if he hadn't contemplated that he wouldn't have a way to make a pitch . . . or to make an excuse, more like it.

"Can I say one thing?" Jiwon asked quietly.

"Of course. But just to ensure you don't misunderstand, you CAN say something. But you've already made my mind up for me by giving me more information than I wish I had, by allowing me to have that information." Junhoe furiously replied

That stopped Jiwon, and for a moment Junhoe thought he saw anger brewing.

Anger that Junhoe could deal with; certainly he had plenty inside, ready to match any he could loose.

Finally, when Junhoe was about to turn and dress, Jiwon spoke. Very softly, and with an earnestness that he knew to be truth, he said, "It was just sex, Junhoe. It started as a blowjob and went too far. But it was just sex. It meant nothing, means nothing. WE mean EVERYthing, babe"

The thing that kept Junhoe from reacting was that it was clear that he really did mean it, maybe even believed it. He could have taken apart his testimony with four questions and ensured a guilty verdict from any jury in the land.

So he just sighed "If you're done with what you wanted to say," he replied without emotion, equally quietly, "I'd like to get dressed . . . alone . . . and go."

Junhoe didn't realize Jiwon had been tensed, as if ready to vault or pounce until, hearing what Junhoe said, his body went slack, and his face fell to dejection. Junhoe turned away and went to the drawer and got some well-contoured trunks and pulled them on, making sure he adjusted his – and just went on dressing. At some point he left the threshold to the closet. Junhoe didn't see Jiwon again as he left the house.


	3. Chapter 3

Junhoe leave their apartment building as if it was any other day, any other errand, he found himself on Ocean Avenue without a plan. He pulled over a few blocks down, around the corner on Sunset where even if Jiwon was out on their building-width west-facing terrace he couldn't see him.

His brain had gone back to that pace again - slow and heavy, his thoughts more like sludge than a stream. He just looked ahead, eastbound on Sunset, traffic, pedestrians, a dog. Their beloved Bbangdaeng had died a few months before, making one less complication in Jiwon's and his, breakup . . . leaving him one less friend to take solace in.

“FUCK THIS!” Junhoe suddenly raged, though only in his head. Outwardly he just pounded the steering wheel decisively. He threw the car back into gear and peeled away from the curb, but he cut his speed to match traffic in less than a block. Junhoe drove straight to his building in Seoul City, mercifully a light drive in the early Saturday morning traffic flow.

He carded himself in - from the underground garage to the elevator to the entrance to his company's lobby and then into his office - and slammed down in his desk chair. He didn't want to be here. “GODDAMN THAT CHEATER!” He raged, swiping his phone savagely off the side of his desk with his arm.

That did nothing for Junhoe. He hadn't even enjoyed clatter and possible destruction. He had to laugh; otherwise he would just be tragic, right?

He’s thinking about moving out on Monday. But NO.

Was that what he was doing? Taking the easy way out?? He hadn't even talked to Jiwon properly though.

“Why I had never been tempted to cheat?” he murmured to himself.

Well, not like Jiwon, certainly. Junhoe wasn't that hot, seductive and delicious hunky star. He didn't have men, women and anything in between drooling all over him like Jiwon did. There had been a couple though, and one of them wasn't quite the easy rejection, was it. But he had rejected the temptation. He hadn't let the guy blow him . . . he hadn't done ANYthing!

UNlike Jiwon had last night.

Or how many fucking nights . . . or days . . . or times . . . or different men . . . when Junhoe wasn't around?

Slamming the chair back and sending it rolling wildly when Junhoe abruptly got to his feet he stomped into his office's private bathroom. He got out of his jeans and t-shirt and got into gym clothes from his own office closet, grabbed a hand towel to use for a sweat towel and headed down to the gym in their building.

Junhoe was halfway through his almost-deserted office – but suddenly he went to his assistant's office.

He found what he was looking for in the 'in case of' cabinet, using the key he kept hidden. Junhoe took out one of the spare iPhones and went into his office. As he walked he powered the phone up, surprised - but not really surprised, knowing his anal-retentive assistant - that it didn't need a charge to respond right away. He plugged it in anyway, and then he set to initiating it as a restore from Jiwon's iCloud backup. Sneaky, Junhoe knows it, but it might come in handy to prove whereabouts and messages if things got contentious, nasty.

Junhoe suddenly realized he had no idea IF things would get nasty. He didn't think there was any reason they should, given that they were both intelligent and level-headed - well, if we excuse Jiwon's slutting around on the best human in the world! (psssh)

He settled into the pit of his stomach like another among many rocks. Not wanting to let himself get caught up in that whirlpool of self-pity or anger, he quickly made sure the iPhone was restoring and headed out. He turned abruptly at the door to his office and went back for his gym towel, and then he was really on his way to sweat out some frustration.

The building of his company is located in one of those security fortresses. There is no "retail space" accessible from outside the building, so the gym is for tenants who have security cards to get in - only. It's a perk, and not all the companies in the building contribute to the cost of maintaining it, so they and their employees don't have access. But Junhoe’s company have access. Of course!

On the way down in the elevator he knew exactly what he'd do first. After a brief warm-up, he was headed for the heavy bag that had recently been added, and Junhoe was going to pummel the living shit out of it!

That's what he did, and did, and did . . . until he was so sweaty and so exhausted and so full of burn and pain that it was pervasive, wiping all his thoughts, all the swirling vapors of everything about Jiwon and him, from his head.


	4. Chapter 4

Junhoe ended winded, drenched, spent and standing leaning against the bag, their weights in counterbalance to each other, the bag, his opponent, and him.

He was startled by a bottle of cold water - he saw it was dripping with sweat, like him - in his peripheral vision and then tuned into awareness of a deep voice connected, he surmised in that instant, to the toned arm holding the water. Junhoe straightened with difficulty, then parried the bag when it swung against him.

"Careful there," the voice now registered clearly to Junhoe, he turned to see him, and took the water bottle, enjoying the feel of the cold wetness against his hot palm.

Junhoe was obviously taller than him, from his gorgeous neck led to an angelic handsome face with bright eyes that showed more interest and promise than was good for Junhoe right then to his blonde hair.

"Thanks," he said, uncapping the bottle and pulling a long swig from it.

"Haven't seen you here before," the guy threw out, unoriginally.

Junhoe laughed at that, which seemed to give him no pause at all. "Hi, what's your name?" he said, putting out a hand with long fingers.

Junhoe’s thoughts, of course, went the wrong place looking at those fingers, feeling the strength of his grip and the warmth of him. "Koo Junhoe. I work in the building," he added unnecessarily, given he was there in the building gym.

"I can't believe that. I'm sure I would have seen a guy who looks like you before," he said unabashedly, surprising Junhoe. It must have shown through his unapologetically transparent facial expressions

"Hey, nothing meant, just a compliment," he added, taking a step back as if Junhoe would punch him.

His step back was hindered by Junhoe’s grip on his hand, holding the handshake, keeping him close. "How often do you get a black eye when you use that line on a straight guy?"

"Hardly ever," he answered with assurance and a smirk, stepping back in. "Usually it's when I compliment the wrong gay man, and his boyfriend or husband decks me." He looked pointedly at Junhoe’s ring.

Funny Junhoe hadn't taken it off before he left home, chucked it down the drain in the shower or something. Stupid idea - it wouldn't have passed the drain grate.

"Anyway," he continued, "I'm Song Yunhyeong”

Junhoe felt Yunhyeong’s grip his hand tighter, and he felt it elsewhere, a new rush of heat through him as Yunhyeong looked at him squarely in the eyes.

There was no missing the invitation. And there were no ignoring his own swirling emotions, most of them sending signals to his balls and dick, some coherent enough to say in his head ‘WHY NOT? JIWON CHEATED ON YOU, SO SHOW HIM!’

Yunhyeong's smirk remained, and he seemed to be waiting Junhoe out.

But Junhoe finally let go of his hand, more like dropping a hot potato, unintentionally.

That made the smirk go to a full grin, and Junhoe was now the one to take a step back.

"Well," he said with obvious satisfaction. "At least I know you thought about it."

Junhoe did. And he was. Actually he found himself looking around, then back at Yunhyeong, now regarding him more quizzically.

"Oh, we're alone here," he told Junhoe "I'm usually here this time on Saturday mornings, and I rarely see anyone."

Before Junhoe could think of something to say, he added, "I guess today was just my lucky day . . . or might be yet, I should say."

"Not here," Junhoe stammered, surprised that was what had emerged from his mouth among the many thoughts, protests, regrets and, obviously, desires.

"Your office or mine?" Yunhyeong posed bluntly.

"Uhhhhhh," Junhoe stammered.

Yunhyeong laughed heartily and smacked Junhoe’s shoulder.

The flash of heat from Yunhyeong’s touch, even through Junhoe’s soaked t-shirt sleeve, almost made his eyes roll back - it was enough to stop his laugh and make his gaze intense.

"I was kidding about our offices."

"Whew," Junhoe mugged relief, wiping his forehead with the back of his hand.

"Unless, of course . . . " he taunted Junhoe

This time Junhoe laughed. "Hey if your office is where you want to go . . . "

He backed off, putting up his hands in surrender. "No, I think I'll pass on that. I actually live here in the Towers."

"Alone?"

"Fortunately."

Yunhyeong gave him the unit number, and Junhoe told him that he had to go up and get his keys and would be there shortly.

He countered by stepping in and, with his nose barely a hair's width from Junhoe’s skin, inhaling deeply at the base of his neck. "Or, we could jog over there and replenish this amazing sweat you have going there," Yunhyeong suggested, his breath hot against Junhoe's neck, making his cock straining in his gym shorts.

When he added a long swipe up the artery along his neck, his body more than shivered, it spasmed.

"OH FUCK YES. Let's just go."


	5. Chapter 5

Halfway up Junhoe continues to walk while his brain overtook his cock and pushed the more recreational thoughts to the background.

_“WHAT THE FUCK was I doing? A HOOKUP? Just like that? YEAH! Why the FUCK not??”_

Since Junhoe is single again - or just about to be.

Yunhyeong's ass is fine, bouncing in those gym shorts of his. So are his muscular arms and shoulders, wide down to a narrow waist in a tight V.

OH HELL YES.

They arrived at Yunhyeong's building, and he carded them in. Junhoe never been to the Towers before, but he'd driven by plenty of times, Junhoe could just see it out the corner of his office window if he looked south instead of west toward the ocean where his gaze usually took me.

They caught a couple of looks on them to the elevator . . . a semi-hot guy who seemed to have trouble choosing which of them to ogle, and an older matron who obviously wasn't a connoisseur of sweaty men judging by her turned-up nose.

When they were alone in the elevator, Yunhyeong turned to Junhoe, leaning against the wall of the elevator, rubbing his crotch and then rubbing up his abs, pulling up his shirt, displaying his toned abs. All the while he grinned at Junhoe.

“FUCKING HOT!” Junhoe is internally screaming

But once again, his brain horned in on his cock's thoughts. _“IT'S THE FUCKING ELEVATOR IN HIS BUILDING. SERIOUSLY?”_

“It's fucking HOT!” Junhoe’s cock weighed in. “HE'S fucking hot!”

Junhoe’s cock was almost fully hard, straining in his shorts. Yunhyeong's leer, looking down, was filthy . . . and . . . perfect.

It was lucky that the elevator got to their floor - which, when Junhoe quickly glanced at the display showed it was the 21st - not bad! - otherwise he might have done something which would have given the building security a show on the elevator camera that they weren't ready for.

The loft that Jiwon had turned it from a possession to a home. _“WHAT THE FUCK AM I DOING?”_ he asked himself suddenly, lagging behind Yunhyeong.

_“I'm hooking up?”_

His view was of Yunhyeong's amazingly well-shaped ass, and his cock said, “FUCK YES you're hooking up! Why the FUCK not?”

Junhoe was passing into Yunhyeong's condo then, following him, his head full of conflict.

Both _heads_ in conflict, actually.

Yet his feet kept moving ahead, inside, following Yunhyeong, as he determinedly walked through the apartment leading the way.

Leading the way through a strange man's strange apartment . . . when his boyfriend was who knows where . . .

“ _YOUR CHEATING, LYING boyfriend_!” his cock reminded him.

Yunhyeong turned abruptly after entering a nicely sized bedroom, and he faced Junhoe with a look of total desire. "Seems like it took longer to get in here than it took to get here from the office building," he said, a little self-consciously. The self-conscious smile was an enhancement, another aspect, to his handsome-featured face.

Junhoe walk towards Yunhyeong. His eyes narrowed, and Yunhyeong took a step toward him.

"Strip naked" Junhoe breathlessly said

Yunhyeong stopped, hesitated only a moment then took a stance, squaring himself, facing Junhoe, almost close enough for him to smell his sweat . . . which was heady.

Then, very slowly, he pulled his tank top up and over his head. First Junhoe’s breath caught when he saw Yunhyeong’s shoulders rippling and rolling, also his forearms and biceps, so defined, ripped and corded, also undulating.

Then his defined abs, from his narrow waist where his dark fur promised to descend to the growing bulge in his workout shorts, and then he furred slabs of pecs, large, dark nipples appearing to dance in rolling motions as his torso moved with the shirt coming over his head, finally coming to rest in the view of his naked torso.

Then Yunhyeong was kicking off his sneakers and thumbing down, from inside his waistband, his workout shorts and what I saw were compression briefs underneath, slowly, teasingly exposing the length of his very thick, long, veiny cock.

When his head popped free it was enormous, angry purple, a wide, blunt helmet that was as formidable as his own . . . which was saying something indeed.

Junhoe enjoyed again the sight of every muscle in his upper body in motion as he pushed his shorts down and then farther down his legs as he bent over, finally gaping at his developed quads as he stepped free of the shorts.

To cap the performance, Yunhyeong held Junhoe’s gaze for a moment after straightening again, standing there facing him with his big hardon determinedly forward as if to indict Junhoe, then he turned slowly so his back was to him, and he bent over slowly, his feet wide apart, and pulled first one of his gym socks off, then the other, his hairy, perfectly-sculpted ass fully on display, his hole winking to him, beckoning him.

Again slowly, he finally straightened, his broad back muscles all in motion, then he turned to face Junhoe, his hands resting on his hips, as if he was preparing to unbuckle his Adonis belt.

"Your turn," Yunhyeong said breaking Junhoe’s reverie, and he actually started when Yunhyeong said it to him.

Without thinking more - after all, any blood previously in his brain was now filling his very hard, raging dick - He followed his lead and began by pulling his t-shirt over his head and casting it aside. Junhoe knew he didn't have the body Yunhyeong did, but he seemed to appreciate his lean-muscled torso, at least based on the way his tongue slipped across his upper lip, his mouth only slightly opened.

Then Junhoe toed off his shoes as he pushed down his workout shorts, pulling them out to get them free of his hardon, which surged forward and bounced in its freedom, pointing straight at Yunhyeong. His eyes widened, fixed on Junhoe’s dick.

Then, after admiring it, obviously desiring it, he sunk to his knees, as if in reverence of it.

“Let me taste you” Yunhyeong's face was inches from his cock.

Junhoe stood, waiting, the inane thought in his head that the expansive view of the city in the haze from Yunhyeong's bedroom was nothing like their bedroom - like him and Jiwon's - from their condo overlooking the ocean. “ _NO, MY CONDO_ ” his inner voice reminded him.

That’s his condo before Jiwon, before his life changed, before everything went vivid and exciting and comfortable and great. “ _BEFORE I WAS PLAYED FOR A FOOL AND CHEATED ON_ ” his head reminded him again, with whatever blood-deprived brainpower was there. Or maybe it was his heart, angry and hurt, abetting his brain to remind him.

Junhoe forced his focus to the handsome guy on his knees before him.

Just there, on his knees, facing his cock but doing nothing.

What the fuck was that about anyway?

Permission.

It dawned on Junhoe that Yunhyeong was waiting for permission.

After all, you can’t just touch things that is not yours anyway. *cough

Yunhyeong’s hands behind his back, holding position.

Jiwon would never wait, never not take what he wanted. Jiwon would take Junhoe and make him take Jiwon if he wasn't already. And if he was, he'd take Junhoe right back, and they'd be a fireball of lust, together.

_“EXCEPT WHEN HE'S BURNING THAT FIREBALL WITH ANOTHER GUY!”_

"taste me” Junhoe whispers

Yunhyeong's response was immediate, and a moan of excitement accompanied his leaning forward, the first lick of his tongue, gently, on the underside of Junhoe’s broad, flared head, up over his piss slit, sucking in his precum that had been accumulating there. Then he very gently engulfed Junhoe’s head cock with his lips and still lightly swirled his tongue around.

Gently. Too gently.

Jiwon would have taken his shaft in the firm grip of one hand, taken his full, hanging balls in an even firmer grip with his others, and he'd be eating his bone like it was his first meal after a fast.

Junhoe put his hands on Yunhyeong's sweaty hair, immediately startled by the unpleasant feel of some goo in it. Something like wax, maybe.

Junhoe had given up product in his hair shortly after they had become addicted to one another. They fuck often. YES. Let’s admit it. Jiwon sweat and showered for his job - workouts, practices, play - and when Junhoe had asked Jiwon about it, he looked suddenly stricken and asked him if he didn't like his hair. In fact, Junhoe loved it. The soft purple-lish hair and everywhere else on his body felt like something soft and comforting and welcoming and manly.

He didn't even know what the dark fur on Yunhyeong's body felt like other than his gooey hair, which felt like he'd need to wash his hands before he felt the rest or it would become tacky and snarled because of the goo.

Yunhyeong was still lightly - annoyingly! - swirling his tongue over Junhoe’s cockhead, lips on the flare of it, only that much in him. Junhoe realized Yunhyeong was waiting for him to pull him down farther. Jesus!

With his hands in his gooey hair, Junhoe pulled Yunhyeong farther onto his cock, pushing his hips forward at the same time.

He moaned, “uhmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm” a higher moan than before, as Junhoe did.

It wasn't a hot, manly moan; it was the moan of a bitch, ambiguous as to pleasure or reluctant submission. “ _JUST FUCK THIS BITCH'S FACE AND MAKE HIM SWALLOW YOUR CUM_ ” was his cock's message. So Junhoe did.

Junhoe began fucking Yunhyeong's face, pulling out until his lips were again back at his head, then thrusting into his mouth until he was jammed at the back of his throat. Yunhyeong gagged - hard - when Junhoe pushed farther, but Junhoe kept on fucking his face and shoving harder against his throat every time. His gags went to sputters and gasps around his cock as Junhoe increased his demands, starting to buck and struggle a little when he pushed harder and penetrated Yunhyeong’s throat the first time and pulled out again. “ _YEAH, THAT'S WHAT A BITCH IS MADE FOR!”_

Forcing himself was unnecessary; Junhoe was shoving his cock into Yunhyeong’s throat a few inches with each thrust, despite his near-convulsions before he'd pull it out again. Junhoe’s hips were being controlled by his needy cum and eager cock.

This wasn't Junhoe, he thought suddenly and briefly.

And this man is not Jiwon, the only man Junhoe wanted to make love, the only man Junhoe wanted to love.

Yet his cock and nuts took no notice, and his hips continued to thrust. Junhoe noticed also he had Yunhyeong's gooey hair knotted in his fingers, a death grip on his head.

_“WHY THE FUCK WAS I HERE?”_   Junhoe suddenly got angry. With himself, with Jiwon, certainly; but he was also angry with this beautiful man who was really a bitch.

He was a terrible cocksucker, and he didn't know how to handle a cocks like Junhoe. In fact, he wasn't really enjoying being used like he was using him.

_"WHO GIVES A FUCK? BLAST YOUR NUT AND . . . “_

Junhoe was fucking Yunhyeong’s face furiously, taking out his aggressions, Yunhyeong’s moans now squeals.

His hands were planted on Junhoe’s thighs, pushing back when he shoved his raging cock down his throat.

But even his grip on his thighs and force of his pushback was somehow unmanly, like a girl fighting a rapist. That just pissed Junhoe off more, and he skull-fucked that bitch hard and fast and mercilessly, ignoring the squeals and pushback and convulsions as his body struggled for air.

When Junhoe got close, Yunhyeong was struggling constantly.

He suspects it's because his dick gets so much thicker right before he cum and his head becomes close to the size of a tennis ball, accounting for the even wider flange and flare of his cock head. He fucked Yunhyeong’s face harder and felt his nuts tightening as his heart heaved and ached. But Junhoe pushed on - literally - and when he was just there, he planted himself in Yunhyeong’s throat, shoving his face hard into his sweaty pubes, feeling his nose jammed against him and began unloading in him.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Junhoe screamed, more in frustration than release. His nuts pumped.

Yunhyeong gagged and struggled, his screams muffled, his throat gulping.

Junhoe felt tears on his cheeks.

And he suddenly realized Yunhyeong's struggling was becoming weaker, his moaning or screaming almost mute now. He'd certainly stopped his unloading, and he pushed Yunhyeong off him hard and fast, feeling him even limper in his grasp than he'd been while he used his mouth.

Yunhyeong slumped back, gasped a little and then gasped in a huge breath. Junhoe saw his face was bluish. JESUS! He'd almost suffocated the bitch!

Getting Junhoe’s fingers out of Yunhyeong’s hair brought a grimace to his face - that goo stuck and make it difficult - and when he was finally free, Yunhyeong slumped back and then fell onto his side on the floor.

Before Junhoe could even form the thought to wonder what the fuck he'd done to him, Yunhyeong gasped out, "That . . . was fu . . . king . . . great."

Junhoe looked down at him, laying there, and then something caught his eye. As he looked nearer, Junhoe saw cum on the floor and followed it to his socks and legs.

The bitch had cum at some point from the rough treatment he'd given him. What the –

His stomach lurched, full of revulsion.

Junhoe had no idea if it was Yunhyeong or if it was his own actions, but he was disgusted.

His cock was going limp, his dregs dripping everywhere as he hurriedly got into his workout shorts and shoes and grabbed his shirt and headed for the door, not caring one bit that his cumdregs were showing on his shorts and Yunhyeong’s cum was splattered all over his legs.

"HEY WAIT," Yunhyeong weakly called behind Junhoe, and he heard sounds to indicate Yunhyeong was struggling to his feet. "You don't have to go. I can make you happy."

“Sorry, Yunhyeong” Junhoe said as he sped up his pace to the door.

"You can use me like that anytime Junhoe” Yunhyeong called as Junhoe got his complicated locks open on his door - funny to have so many locks on the door in a secure building like that and he hadn't noticed them before when they got there.

Junhoe didn't even go to the elevator for fear Yunhyeong will follow him.

He saw the exit sign with its arrow pointing to what he hoped would be the stairwell door and crashed through the door, indeed finding the stairs. _YOU'RE ON THE 21ST FLOOR GENIUS_ , his brain chided him as he headed down, fast and careless, stumbling twice on the painted cement stairs and catching himself by slamming off the pipe rail, both times before he even got to 20.


	6. Chapter 6

Junhoe’s tears were flowing now - full force.

He hadn't felt that since his brother had died, killed in a stupid fight for ungrateful people half a world away from him and his family. As Junhoe stumbled and fell and found his footing barely over and over, he descended, all the while feeling his heart breaking for his brother . . . and for himself.

Somehow Junhoe got to the ground level and burst out into the hazy sunshine with only minor scrapes and ankle twists. And then he was running - not jogging but running full out - around the building, hoping he was going towards an exit to Avenue, momentarily relieved when he found it and then full-out again, back towards their building.

He'd had to go back up to his office because his security key was all he had with him. He'd grabbed his phone and keys and hurried back down, taking only passing notice that a couple of others in the company were there and had seen Junhoe run in and out, only one having called to him to see if everything was okay as he ran out again.

Racing out of the garage Junhoe burned rubber on the Avenue and suddenly realized he needed to get a grip. Mercifully the light at Gangnam Street was red, so he had a moment to collect himself.

It was then that he took some breaths, took stock and knew what he'd do, not just where he was going.

When Junhoe got to his building and into the garage, his suspicion was confirmed.

Jiwon's ridiculous Ferrari was still there. Ridiculous because it was so tight to get into. But they had a crazy sex experience in that car. Jiwon loved that car. And, sadly, Junhoe loved him . . . more than anything.

Junhoe got to his loft atop the building and found Jiwon, who'd obviously been miserable, suddenly now looking surprised and hopeful, yet wary as Junhoe burst into the condo.

He stalked up to Jiwon until he was standing right in front of him where he sat on the big, tufted-leather ottoman as big as a table that Junhoe had first laughed at his own decorator when he'd bought it . . . and then laughed again after they discovered its amazing use as a ‘fuckstation’ as they called it.

Junhoe on all fours, perfect height, both of them with the vast view of the ocean if they were cognizant of anything but their fucking.

Jiwon was sitting there on the ottoman, hunched over, his broad shoulders slumped as he leaned on his arms on his muscular legs. There was his big travel bag beside him, and had been crying. It was obvious from his puffy, red eyes.

He looked up at Junhoe pathetically. Suddenly though Junhoe saw his reaction, his face changing to alertness, processing. Jiwon had smelled the sex on him. He slowly turned his gaze back, lowered his head, breathing in deeply, leaning in, inhaling, then looking up at Junhoe again.

Junhoe was ashamed. He was full of regret and remorse for having done it. It was such a tacky thing to do, so tawdry and so totally unworthy of his mournful sorrow for what Jiwon had done to him. But when he looked down, Jiwon was grinning up at him.

The immediate thought Junhoe had was to slap him hard. For what the fuck for, anyway? Jesus how could he have done that to Junhoe, to them and then, now, he’s smirking because he knew Junhoe had been with someone else.

Both of those enraged Junhoe, and he think Jiwon knew that, too, looking up at him. "Do it!" Jiwon said simply, the grin gone.

"I already did!" Junhoe shouted down at him.

"No, I know that.” *long paused* Jiwon sighed “And I know we're not even. So do what you have to do . . . to me." He paused again, his look intense, pleading. "Punch me, kick me or slap me around," he pleaded. "Just don't leave me, Junhoe" he finished in a small voice like Junhoe had only heard once, when he'd been injured badly and was afraid his career would be over.

"HIT ME!" Jiwon screamed up at him.

Junhoe wanted to. God knows he wanted to make Jiwon hurt like he'd hurt him. But Junhoe didn't hit him.

Jiwon was the scrapper; Junhoe was the thinker.

They were in many ways a yin and yang yet also very much the same in others.

Junhoe pulled Jiwon to his feet, and he looked at Jiwon, sincerely.

"Can we fix this?" Junhoe heard himself ask, not at all what he'd expected to say, none of the wrath or catharsis he had intended.

Jiwon’s tears were rolling down both cheeks as he stood there facing Junhoe pitifully.

"I don't know, baby. I really don’t know” he choked out.

“for both of us.” Junhoe breathlessly said

And then Jiwon was sobbing, and Junhoe had him in his arms.

"I just know I couldn't leave without doing something to show you that this is the only life I want - you're my whole life, Junhoe. But I didn't know what to do. I couldn't think of what to do. I just was sitting here, paralyzed, knowing that if I left my world would go dark. I'm so sorry, babe. It's never happened before. And I promise I'll never do it again. I love you, Junhoe, more than anything in the world. You've changed my whole life - you've given me a life - and please, babe, PLEASE know I'll spend the rest of our lives making up for what I did. I'm so very sorry."

It couldn't be this easy. Could it?

Junhoe held the man that he loves in his arms as he cried, and then Junhoe was crying, too.

The pain was deep and sharp; but Junhoe knows that Jiwon was the only place he could ever hope to find solace. Jiwon was his favorite place after all.

That was the truth of it.

And as long as that was the truth, this was where they were both had to be.

In each other’s arms.

So they hoped they could fix it . . . for both of them.

* * *

 

“But you see, love isn’t flowers and chocolates. It isn’t always afternoon cuddles or laughing together at two in the morning. Sometimes it’s crying and begging them to stay. Sometimes it’s staying up all night, wondering why you wasn’t enough. It’s sometimes scrubbing your skin at four in the morning in the shower, trying to wash aways their smell and sometimes wanting to rip every part of your skin just because you couldn’t bear the thought that their hands had once touched you. And it’s drinking until you can’t remember their name or it’s smoking until the hole inside you fades away for a while. Love isn’t always fucking romantic. It’s painful and it’ll tear you the fuck apart.”

“if two people are meant to be together, they will eventually find their way back into each other’s arms, no matter what”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this short story. :)


End file.
